With the development of communication technologies, in order to keep up with rapid increasing of mobile data flow and various new application scenarios in the future, a system of the fifth generation mobile communication technique (i.e., 5G) will be a developing trend. Moreover, the working frequency band in future mobile communication techniques will continuously approach to millimeter wave. However, the current millimeter wave array is structured to be planar with a large size, which is only suitable to serve as a base station. When the current millimeter wave array is applied to mobile terminals such as cellphone having a limited volume, since such a planar structure will occupy more space, the cellphone may not have enough space to arrange a millimeter wave array. Therefore, it is difficult in the application of millimeter wave to mobile terminal at present.